This invention relates to a reaction product and a motor fuel composition containing the same, and more particularly, to the reaction product of a phenoxy acid, an aldehyde and a mono or diamine, and to a motor fuel composition containing the same.
In order to reduce various undersirable emissions, internal combustion engines have been redesigned. One newly added design feature is the feeding of blow-by gases from the crankcase of the engine into the intake of the air fuel mixture at the carburetor below the throttle plate instead of venting these gases to the atmosphere as was previously done. The blow-by gases contain various substances which can form deposits in and around the throttle plate area of the carburetor. Other deposit forming materials are present in exhaust gases. In newly designed engines, a part of the exhaust gases are recirculated to the fuel air intake of the engines. The deposits formed by the various materials from the recirculated exhaust gases and blow-by gases can restrict the flow of air through the carburetors, especially at idle and low speeds, resulting in an over rich fuel mixture. Such an over rich fuel mixture can produce rough engine idling and stalling which in turn leads to the release of excessive hydrocarbon emissions to the atmosphere. It would thus be desirable to add a material to the gasoline to reduce or eliminate these deposits and prevent their formation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,759, the reaction product obtained from the Mannich condensation of high molecular weight alkyl-substituted hydroxy aromatic compounds, amines and aldehydes provide an improved detergency in liquid hydrocarbon fuels. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,699, the detergency properties of a fuel or lubricant are improved by adding thereto a Mannich base product prepared by reacting a high molecular weight alkyl substituted hydroxyaromatic compound, a polyoxyethylene polyamine and an aldehyde.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,043, a combination of monamine and polyamine Mannich condensation products are added to gasoline as a carburetor detergent. The reaction product comprises an alkyl and hydroxy substituted benzyl group condensed with a mono or polyamine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,129 sets forth a corrosion and/or rust inhibitor for petroleum fuel oils which includes a reaction product of an aromatic carboxylic acid and various amines.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,558 sets forth the use of N-monoalkyl-p-aminophenol and a N,N'dialkyl-p-aminophenol as inhibiting gum formation in motor fuels.